Chocolate
by Mystik
Summary: Você nunca mais ver um bombom da mesma maneira...pelo menos Yoji não.


Meu nível de perversão ta chegando a níveis altos...bom, esa fic surgiu durante uma mordida inocente num bombom de cereja...leiam pra entender! Boa leitura!!!

**Chocolate**

Ele estava irritado. Mais do que isso, ele estava puto da vida!!! Como é que Yoji tinha a coragem de fazer isso com ele? De novo ele tinha saído, sabe-se lá pra onde. E logo depois da briga feia que eles tiveram.

Não é que seu relacionamento fosse ruim, pelo contrário. A vida entre eles era ótima, o sexo então, maravilhoso. Mas parecia que o loiro achava isso monótono demais...

Mas ele tinha uma idéia. Uma que ele tinha certeza que iria funcionar...

* * *

- Aonde vocês vão, hein chibi? – disse o playboy num tom malicioso para o casal que se preparava pra sair.

- Não é da sua conta Kudou. – respondeu Aya seco.

- Aproveita e faz as pazes com o Ken, Yoji-kun. – disse o loirinho enquanto saía junto com o ruivo – Ah, e não temos hora pra voltar!!!

- Divirtam-se pombinhos!!!

Ele suspirou. Odiava brigar com o namorado, ainda mais por causa de um motivo tão estúpido. Pelo menos pra ele era. Ele resolveu comer alguma coisa e seguir o conselho do hacker. Afinal, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe do moreninho.

Ele montou um lanche rápido e comeu distraído. Estranho. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Será que Ken tinha saído e ele nem tinha notado?

De repente ele ouviu um barulho suspeito. Levantando-se da mesa, ele foi até a sala investigar. Tudo estava escuro como ele tinha deixado. Foi quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele. O ex-detetive tentou virar, mas era tarde demais. Uma pancada na cabeça o fez cair no chão descordado.

* * *

- Nani...ai, minha cabeça... – Yoji tentou se mexer, mas descobriu que era em vão.

Inspecionando o local, ele reconheceu ser o seu quarto. Só que ele estava levemente modificado: velas iluminavam o local, dando um ar místico. Uma música de ritmo sensual tocava ao fundo. Ele descobriu logo que estava sem as roupas, e tinha os pulsos amarrados na cabeceira da cama por dois pedaços de cetim preto. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Finalmente você acordou. – uma voz suave foi ouvida ao seu lado.

Ele estava amarrado de modo que podia enxergar todo o quarto, e foi com a respiração paralisada que localizou Ken encostado na parede perto da porta. Ele estava simplesmente...tão...ele nem sabia como descrever. O jogador usava apenas uma calça de tecido leve na cor azul-marinho. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho. A luz das velas fazia seu corpo bronzeado brilhar de forma extremamente erótica aos olhos do playboy.

- Ken... – sussurrou o mais velho, finalmente encontrando sua voz.

- Você é um idiota Kudou. – sibilou o atleta desencostando-se da parede – Eu ainda não sei porque você insiste em sair toda noite, dando uma de conquistador pra cima das garotas – o loiro ia retrucar, mas Ken o cortou – Eu sei que você faz isso. Por isso resolvi te dar uma lição. Pra que você nunca mais consiga olhar pra outra garota sem pensar em mim.

O mais novo se dirigiu até o aparelho de som, aumentando o volume da música. Ele então foi andando pelo quarto até ficar de frente do playboy que sentava na cama, tentando se soltar. Mas parou o que fazia ao ver as ações do moreninho.

Ken Hidaka estava dançando. Não simplesmente dançando, mas praticamente fazendo um ritual de acasalamento. Yoji começou a respirar pesadamente, seu membro começando a endurecer só de ver como seu namorado se movia. O jogador balançava os quadris da forma mais erótica possível, suas mãos passando por seu abdome definido, a música só ajudando a tornar o clima ainda mais sexy.

Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu levemente ao sentir seus dedos esbarrarem num dos seus mamilos já eriçados de antecipação. O playboy começou a praticamente salivar, sabendo que este era um dos pontos mais sensíveis do outro. Como ele queria estar solto agora...

- Gosta...do que...vê? – sussurrou Ken, sua voz rouca de excitação – Você...sabe que tudo...isso...é só...seu? – e dizendo isso, passou a mão pelo volume que já se formava no meio de suas pernas.

- Ken...ahn...isso é tortura... – grunhiu o ex-detetive.

- Isso...é pra você...ahn...aprender...

Com movimentos propositalmente lentos, o jogador virou de costas, ainda dançando sensualmente. Ele então levou as mãos ao elástico da calça e virou o rosto, encarando Yoji nos olhos.

O playboy gemeu de frustração a ver o desejo consumindo aqueles olhos verdes. Seu membro já estava em completa ereção, um líquido perolado pingando pela ponta.

Com a máxima lentidão que seu desejo permitia, Ken retirou a calça, inclinando-se de propósito para que o namorado tivesse cada detalhe do seu corpo.

- Ken...ahn... – tudo que o loiro podia fazer era gemer de frustração.

Ao terminar de tirar a peça, ele virou-se de frente, mostrando o quanto ele também estava excitado. Então ele abaixou pegando uma caixinha que estava no pé da cama. O ex-detetive o encarou, levemente confuso.

O moreno deu uma risada rouca de desejo enquanto ia engatinhando pela cama até ficar perto da ereção do namorado. Então abriu a caixa e tirou um bombom de papel vermelho.

- Bombom de cereja...um dos meus favoritos... – disse o jovem desembrulhando o doce. Até o barulho do papel estava excitando Yoji.

Então ele mordeu lentamente o chocolate, sem nunca tirar os olhos do outro. Um pouco da calda caiu pelo dedo dele, que depois ele lambeu sensualmente, sua língua movimentando-se languidamente sobre o doce. O atleta deu um gemido de aprovação.

O homem mais velho gemeu alto ao ver aquela cena. Ele não estava comendo o bombom, ele estava fazendo sexo com o bombom!!!

O moreninho tirou outro bombom da caixinha, dessa vez de papel azul.

- Este é de trufa...outro muito bom... – este ele apenas mordeu metade e viu o recheio cremoso começar a sair.

Ele então se ergueu de joelhos e passou o bombom pelo membro endurecido do loiro, lambuzando-o com o creme da trufa.

O playboy gemeu ao ver o que Ken fazia. Ele ia fazer o que ele imaginava...não ia? Após um bom tempo, o moreninho sorriu de modo predatório e inclinou-se, lambendo a glande lambuzada levemente.

- Uhn...gosto perfeito... – ronronou o jovem como um gatinho.

- Não quer...provar? – disse Yoji, sua voz falhando.

- Acho que vou degustar...essa iguaria... – sussurrou o atleta antes de lamber mais firmemente a glande, enquanto ronronava em aprovação.

Isso era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Ken nunca fora tão...desinibido assim na cama. Ele só esperava não acordar tão cedo.

Agarrando o membro com uma das mãos, ele lambeu o chocolate em volta da glande com gosto, para depois abocanhar a ereção por inteiro.

O ex-detetive gritou de prazer ao sentir aquela boca quente envolver sua excitação. E gemeu ainda mais ao sentir o jogador começar a chupa-lo com gosto. Ah, ele não queria mesmo acordar desse sonho!

À medida que o jovem o chupava mais, ele gemia cada vez mais alto. Foi quando o moreninho gemeu baixo, a vibração ecoando por toda sua ereção. Aquilo o levou ao clímax, sua semente pulsando dentro da boca quente do outro em fortes jatos.

Ken engoliu com satisfação, limpando o membro do namorado de qualquer resíduo. Ele então se levantou, lambendo os lábios com os olhos brilhando de luxúria. Ele pegou outro bombom de cereja e sentou-se no abdome do loiro, sua ereção ainda lá.

- Experimenta. – disse ele enquanto encostava o doce na boca do outro.

O playboy mordeu com gosto, sentindo a calda inundar sua boca. Rapidamente o jogador inclinou-se e beijou o homem mais velho com voracidade, partilhando o bombom com ele.

O loiro correspondeu avidamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto na língua do jovem. Após longos minutos, eles se separaram, a respiração de ambos acelerada. O moreninho sorriu enquanto dizia:

- Ainda quero mais Yoji...

Ele levantou-se de cima do outro e foi até o pé da cama novamente. O ex-detetive não pode deixar de notar a bunda firme e durinha do outro. Só essa visão foi capaz de faze-lo sentir a excitação começar a correr por suas veias novamente.

Ele pegou um vidro de óleo perfumado no chão e sentou-se de frente para o loiro, abrindo as pernas sedutoramente.

- Eu quero que você me possua com toda força Yoji...acha que dá conta?

A única resposta foi um grunhido selvagem.

Ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, Ken abriu o vidro e lambuzou seus dedos com o óleo perfumado. Ele tinha cheiro de orquídeas. O moreno sabia o quanto aquele cheiro excitava o namorado.

O playboy olhava tudo enquanto lambia os lábios de desejo. E então seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o que o atleta estava prestes a fazer.

Dando um suspiro erótico, o jogador enfiou um dos dedos na sua própria entrada, preparando-se para o ato que mais queria fazer com Yoji.

O homem mais velho grunhiu ao ver a cena altamente erótica a sua frente. Enquanto o jovem se preparava, sua outra mão deslizava lentamente pelo seu próprio membro enrijecido, numa tortura lenta.

- Ken...ahn... – o ex-detetive podia gozar novamente só de vê-lo dessa maneira.

- Eu...quero...você... – respondeu o moreno gemendo. Então ele tirou o dedo da sua entrada e levantou-se. Ele caminhou até o namorado e começou a sentar-se lentamente na ereção recém-desperta do playboy, cada pedaço dela entrando em seu corpo quente.

- Ahn....K-e-n.... – o mais velho gemeu com a voz estrangulada ao sentir ser envolvido pelo calor apertado que era o corpo do moreninho.

- Y-o-ji....ahn....

O jovem inclinou-se e soltou os pulsos do outro e gemeu anestesiado pelo prazer:

- Me foda...

O loiro sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira, com Ken no seu colo. Então ele deu um beijo selvagem, empalando-o de vez com seu membro enrijecido.

- AHN!!!!!!! YOJI!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o atleta, cada célula do seu corpo gritando de desejo.

- Seu pedido...é uma ordem... – e com isso ele começou a estoca-lo com toda a força que tinha, sentindo o jovem encontrar cada investida sua.

O prazer aumentava, cada vez mais denso. O moreninho arqueou as costas, sentindo o membro de Yoji tocar sua próstata todas as vezes. Ele se apoiou nos tornozelos do mais velho, enquanto era possuído cada vez mais selvagemente.

- Yo...tan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o atleta gemeu alto e longamente, enquanto sentia seu corpo atingindo o clímax.

-Ahn..........Ke-n..... – grunhiu o loiro sentindo o canal apertado ondular por seu membro. Aquilo era demais. Com um gemido rouco ele gozou pela segunda vez, seu corpo todo se esgotando dentro do jovem.

O jogador encostou a testa na do outro, sua respiração ainda acelerada pelo orgasmo intenso. Ele fez o playboy deitar-se e acomodou-se em cima dele, o sono o atingindo.

- Ken...

- Hun...?

- Por mais que eu adore...não vai sair de cima de mim?

- Não... – ele deu um sorriso malicioso – eu ainda quero você dentro de mim...

Se ele não estivesse tão esgotado, aquelas palavras poderiam excitar muito o ex-detetive. Sem poder lutar muito, eles acabaram adormecendo assim.

* * *

- Bom dia...Yoji?

- Hun... – grunhiu o loiro enquanto se dirigia a cafeteira. Ele precisava de algo pra acordar.

- A noite deve ter sido proveitosa. – sibilou Omi sarcástico.

- Nem queira saber...

Aya tomava seu café em silêncio.

- Bom dia!!! – exclamou Ken entrando na cozinha. Ele usava a mesma calça do dia anterior.

- Bom dia Ken-kun.

- Unh...

- Bom dia pra você também Aya.

Ele pegou um pote de geléia de morango e umas torradas e sentou-se na mesa, de frente para o namorado.

- Que cara Yotan! Não dormiu bem? – perguntou o atleta enquanto lambia a faca que havia acabado de usar.

O playboy levantou-se abruptamente da mesa, murmurando qualquer coisa antes de ir para o quarto se trocar.

- O que houve com ele?

- Acho que ficou traumatizado... – respondeu o moreninho com um sorriso felino.

* * *

- Você deixou o Omi preocupado...

- A culpa é toda sua!!! Acho que não vou poder vê-lo comer durante um bom tempo...

Ken sorriu maliciosamente enquanto encostava seu corpo no do homem mais velho. Então lambeu os lábios enquanto sussurrava:

- Não tenho culpa se você parecia bom o bastante pra comer ontem...

- Você tinha razão... – disse o ex-detetive enquanto ia beijando o pescoço do outro, já levando-o em direção a cama.

- Sobre o que?

- Não vou conseguir olhar pra nenhuma garota sem lembrar de você...

- "timo...quer tomar um banho comigo? – disse o jogador enquanto sua mão passava pelo volume já presente nas pernas do playboy – Eu ainda estou com fome de chocolate...

Tudo que ele ouviu foi um grunhido antes de ser arrastado até o banheiro.

OWARI

É isso aí!! Pronto, agora posso descansar em paz! Ah, comentários viu?

Mystik


End file.
